Happy Accidents
by dare-denymecider
Summary: Tony and Gibbs' lives are going to change forever. MPREG and SLASH Don't read any further if this isn't your cup of tea. Three chapters in three days! Chapter 12 is now up.
1. Good news?

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended. I'm just playing**

**Author's note: This is my first attempt at MPREG fanfiction and I'm not sure how well this will be received but I thought I'd give it a go.**

**Warning: MPREG so if this isn't your thing, don't read it.**

**The next part is already written so if I receive more than 10 reviews then I'll post the next part asap.**

**Thanks.**

**Happy Accidents**

"Are you sure?"

"The ultrasound rarely lies," Doctor Fenwick said, turning the monitor so Tony could see it clearly. She moved the probe across Tony's gel slicked stomach, pressing a little harder when she found what she was looking for. "There's your baby,"

Tony stared at the tiny black and white blob on the screen before him. He could just about make out the pulsing of the heartbeat and he lay his head back on the pillow in defeat. Gibbs was going to kill him. He'd been the one who insisted they forgo a condom that night, wanting to feel all of Gibbs as they made love. He'd assured his lover that they weren't risking anything, after all he was on the pill to prevent accidents such as this. He hadn't realised that the antibiotics he was on to stave off infection from a recent knife wound have made the pill redundant. It wasn't until two days ago, when Tony started feeling ill that he put two and two together and came up with baby makes three.

"I'd say you're about..."

"10 weeks," Tony said, finishing the doctor's sentence for her.

"I guess you remember when it happened," Doctor Fenwick said with a grin.

"Oh I remember all right," Tony said as he sat up and started to wipe the gel from his stomach. "And I doubt Jethro is going to let me forget it,"

NCIS

Tony patted his hand over his chest, feeling like the ultrasound picture was burning a hole in the shirt pocket where he'd put it. He'd been trying to get a free moment with Gibbs since he'd returned from his appointment but they'd caught a case and things had been non-stop. He and Ziva had been sent to Bethesda to interview the rape victim once she'd woken up and Gibbs and McGee had been out following a BOLO on the rapist.

Now, it was 1115pm and he was sitting in the living room of the house he shared with Gibbs, waiting for his lover to come home.

Tony turned his head towards the door as he heard it open and he saw Gibbs appear in the doorway, pizza in hand.

Tony grinned at the thoughtfulness of his partner.

Gibbs closed the door behind him and walked over to Tony, laying the pizza on the coffee table and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lovers lips. Tony reached out and placed his hand in Gibbs' hair, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss, hungrily exploring his partner's warmth.

When he finally released Gibbs, the older man looked slightly bemused.

"Nice to see you too, Tony," he chuckled as he dumped his bag on the floor. He reached down to open the pizza but Tony stopped him, gesturing for him to sit down. "What is it, Tony? The pizza will get cold,"

"I like cold pizza," the younger man said, knowing that he had to tell Gibbs about the baby now before he bottled out. "I need to tell you something,"

"Is everything ok?" Gibbs asked, frowning as he searched his lover's face for some clue as to what was going on. "Is this to do with your doctor's appointment today? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, that depends on what your definition of wrong is," Tony laughed nervously but stopped when he saw the concern in the grey eyes before him. "I'm pregnant,"

"You're what?" Gibbs jumped up from the sofa and then sat down again abruptly. "You're pregnant? How...how is that possible? We're always so careful!" He stood up again, this time walking over to the kitchen door and putting distance between him and Tony. Tony didn't miss this action.

"Turns out that some antibiotics I was on made my pill useless and it just so happened to coincide with the..."

"The night that we didn't use any other protection," Gibbs exhaled loudly as he remembered the night in question. "You said we were safe,"

"I thought we were," Tony said, standing up and walking over to his lover. He could tell that Gibbs was a little freaked out by what he had just told him. _Not as much as I am,_ thought Tony.

"Well, this is...this is..."

"Gibbs, I always knew you were a man of few words but you gotta give me something here," Tony said, watching as Gibbs searched for something to say.

"This is...wonderful news," he said finally and Tony let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Gibbs assured him. "After Kelly died, I never thought I'd be a father again. I never met anyone I'd want to be a father with. But now, this feels right. I know it was an accident but this baby could be the best thing that's ever happened to us," Gibbs stopped speaking and looked at the younger man in front of him. "How do you feel about all this?"

"Scared. Happy. Confused. Excited. Anxious. Take your pick," Tony laughed and was grateful when Gibbs pulled him into his strong embrace.

"We can do this," the marine whispered into his lover's hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said, placing a kiss on Tony's head before releasing him. "So, what now?"

"Now," Tony said, placing a hand on his still flat stomach, "we eat pizza. And no matter what, I get the last slice. I'm eating for two you know."

**Want more? You know what to do!**


	2. Turning a corner

**Okay, so between PMs and reviews, I've had enought responses to get this next part posted. Reviews are always welcome and part three is ready to roll (and there's a special treat in it for Tony) so the more reviews I receive, the more likely it is that I'll post it today.**

Enjoyx**  
><strong>

"How do you feel this morning?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bedroom with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

Tony lay on the bed, his expression thoughtful before he broke out in a grin. "Good," he said, with a little surprise. "I actually feel really good,"

In the month since Tony had found out about his pregnancy, he'd been plagued with morning sickness, barely able to drag himself from the bathroom in order to get to work on time each morning. Gibbs had been worried about him, the dark circles under his partner's eyes a testament to just how rough a time he was having. This morning though, they seemed to have turned a corner. It was already 730am, more than an hour later than Tony was usually forced from his bed with waves of nausea.

"You don't feel sick at all?" Gibbs asked, rounding the bed and sitting on the edge next to his lover.

"Not at all," Tony smiled and eyed the cup in Gibbs hand. "Is that for me?"

"No," Gibbs replied, placing the coffee on the bedside table out of Tony's reach. "You know what the doc said. No caffeine. It's not good for the baby."

"It's a good thing it's not you who's pregnant then. I'm not sure I could cope with a caffeine free Gibbs for 9 months,"

Gibbs laughed. He reached out and pulled the sheet off his lover a little so it exposed the younger man's body.

"Looks like you've lost your six-pack," Gibbs said, as he placed a hand on the barely discernible swell of Tony's belly.

"Aw man. And you only wanted me for my body," Tony teased, earning himself a soft head slap from Gibbs.

"I don't know," Gibbs said, as Tony covered his hand with his. " I think I'm going to like this body even more,"

"In 5 months time when I look like a beached whale, I'll remind you you said that," Tony grinned.

"I'm sure you will," Gibbs said, grabbing his coffee off the table and standing up. "Ok, are you going to get up and showered? I'm leaving in 20 minutes."

"No problem, I'll be ready," Tony said as he pulled up the sheet and snuggled back into the pillow.

"Tony," Gibbs's stern voice called from the doorway.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Tony said as he threw off the covers. As he made his way into the bathroom, he placed his hand over his stomach. "Your daddy's a hard task master,"

"I heard that," Gibbs shouted from the hall,

"You were meant to," Tony called back.

NCIS

"So, bossman, any particular reason why you've brought us all out for lunch?" Abby asked after they had all ordered. "Not that I mind, of course. I love Cafe Rouge and I love it even more when someone else is paying,"

Gibbs rolled his eyes as the young woman continued to talk at nineteen to the dozen. He knew that now Tony had started to show they would have to tell everyone he was pregnant. At 14 weeks he was into his second trimester and technically past the danger stage, although with male pregnancies there was always a higher element of risk. Tony had agreed that they should tell their closest friends together and they had decided it would be best to do so out of the office.

They were sitting outside Cafe Rouge in Georgetown, the April sun breaking through the clouds to make it a beautiful spring day. Gibbs felt Tony reach for his hand under the table and he looked at the younger man. Tony nodded his head, ready for them to make their announcement.

"How would you feel if we started calling you Aunt Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"You mean like an agony aunt?" Abby asked, "I mean, sure I like to help people but that's a lot of responsibility to have. What if people don't like your advice? Or worse, what happens if they take your advice and it turns out you were wrong? Or what if..."

"Abby," Gibbs growled impatiently and Abby stopped mid-sentence. "What I meant was, what if we called you Auntie Abby?"

Tony and Gibbs looked around the table as the penny dropped. Slowly. Ducky was the first to figure it out, an approving smile spreading across his kindly face. Then Ziva caught on and it was obvious when Abby twigged because she leapt out of her seat and ran around the table, engulfing Gibbs and Tony in a hug.

McGee sat quietly, his confusion evident by the look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Abby asked, her voice bubbling with excitement, " The bossman and Tony are going to have a tiny Gibbs. Or is it a little DiNozzo?"

"You mean..."

"Yeah, McGee, Gibbs and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant," Tony said, watching with glee as McGee finally understood.

"Oh God,"

"Don't sound too happy about it, Timmy," Tony said, slightly hurt by the reaction of his friend.

"No, I mean, I'm happy for you guys. I really am. It's just..."

"It's just what?" Gibbs asked, wondering what the young man was worried about.

"It's just, Tony already has the most disgusting eating habits. What's he going to be like once he starts having cravings?"

**Hit that little review button if you'd like to see part 3 asap. xx**


	3. Tony? Annoying? Never!

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They're much appreciated. As promised, here is part three. I haven't written the next part yet but reviews would certainly make me write faster! There is a graphic scene in this but I figure if you're reading MPREG then you know that Tony and Gibbs like to fool around!  
><strong>

**Enjoy x  
><strong>

Tony had a new phrase that was annoying everyone.

_"It's not for me, it's for the baby,_"

It was accompanied by a pout and puppy dog eyes. He had no shame and tried it with everyone.

When trying to get McGee to buy him a hot dog for lunch - "_It's not for me, it's for the baby,"_

When Gibbs grabbed the massive bag of candy Tony had been munching his way through - _"It's not for me, it's for the baby."_

Even fighting with Ziva over who got the passenger seat in the squad car, Ziva eventually gave up, rolling her eyes as she heard _"It's not for me, it's for the baby,"_

Tony knew exactly how annoying he was being and he was using it to his best advantage. Looking over at his silver haired lover, he began to think about how he could use his new phrase on Gibbs.

When they got home that evening, Tony flopped down on the sofa and undid the top button of his pants, exhaling in relief. "I think I'm going to have to go up another size," he said to Gibbs. "Either that or live eternally in sweats,"

"We can go shopping at the weekend if you like," Gibbs said, as he headed to the kitchen to put away the groceries they had picked up on the way home.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs offering to go shopping," Tony mocked, "That's definitely an opportunity not to be missed." He laughed as Gibbs threw a balled up grocery sack at him from the kitchen doorway. "While you're in there, could you get me a popsicle? It's not for me, it's for the..."

"The baby, I know," Gibbs shook his head but went over to the freezer and took out a popsicle. He walked into the living room and handed the iced treat to his lover. "Anything else, your majesty?"

"No, I think I'm good," Tony grinned. He unwrapped the popsicle and sucked the end of it into his mouth. He knew Gibbs was watching him from the doorway and so he made a show of sucking the popsicle in and out of his mouth, licking the flavour from his lips when he drew the stick away. He could see Gibbs getting antsy, his left hand reaching down to readjust his hardening cock.

This was exactly what Tony had wanted. He was 20 weeks into his pregnancy and was most definitely in the honeymoon stage. He was permanently horny and having to work all day with his lover and not be able to do anything about it was unbearable.

As he finished the popsicle, he saw Gibbs walking over to him. Stopping in front of the younger man, he dropped to his knees and leaned forward, taking Tony's lips in his.

"You taste like grape," Gibbs said as he pulled away and Tony grinned.

Tony pulled him back in so he could lick at his lover's stubbled jaw. "You taste like Gibbs,"

Gibbs nipped and sucked his way down Tony's neck, quickly unfastening Tony's shirt as he worked his way lower. Taking a few seconds to lave at his tightened nipples, Gibbs kissed his way across Tony's chest. He stopped for a moment when he got to his lover's swollen belly, still in awe of how their baby had transformed Tony's form. Gibbs had always know that Tony's body made him hotter than any other person had before, but now that he was carrying their child Gibbs only had to look at Tony and he was hard. Which wasn't the most useful thing when they were working together.

Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on Tony's belly and continued his assault on Tony, smiling as he heard the short moans escaping from his lover.

Tony was hard and the his tip already glistened with precum. Gibbs lapped at the salty liquid, running his tongue over the head of Tony's cock before taking him into his mouth.

Tony gasped as he felt Gibbs take him deep into his warm mouth. His hips thrust involuntarily as he urged Gibbs to go faster, groaning as Gibbs sucked him from base to tip. Tony's hand were in Gibbs' hair, holding the older man in place but Gibbs had no intention of stopping. His hands ran along the sensitive skin of Tony's inner thigh and he heard the hitch in Tony's breathing just as his lover's cock began to pulse in his mouth. Gibbs swallowed quickly as Tony emptied himself and once he was sure he'd tasted all of him, Gibbs released Tony from his mouth.

"Come here," Tony said, pulling Gibbs up for a kiss.

"Is that what you had planned?"Gibbs asked with a grin and Tony returned the smile through hooded eyes. "Please don't say that it was for the baby,"

"Oh no," Tony said as he leaned into his lovers embrace, "That was all for me."

**TBC?**


	4. Desk bound but still on active duty!

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this next part out. I've had a lot of work on recently and found it a bit difficult to fit in the fic writing. I'm blown away with the response to the first three chapters. Thank you so much to everyone who has given me feedback. I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to write your thoughts on the fic. I'm also stunned that more than 60 people have this series on their alert - would be great to hear from some of you, it's always nice to hear from people!**

**Pretty graphic sex scene in here - hope nobody minds and if you do, you'd best stop reading here!**

"You can't be serious?"

"Look at my face. Do I look like I'm joking?"

Tony stared into the ice blue eyes of his partner and closed his mouth, realising that protesting further would be futile.

"So, I'm on desk duty 'til the baby's born?" he asked, slumping back in his desk chair.

"The Director and I think it's the best thing for you and the baby. Not to mention the Agency. We can't have someone who's nearly 7 months pregnant out in the field. We've already let you stay on active duty for longer than would normally be allowed." Gibbs walked around the desk and crouched down beside Tony. "You know it's for your own good, right?"

The younger man sighed softly and smiled as his lover covered his hand with his. "Yeah, I know. It's just gonna be difficult watching you guys heading out on cases knowing that I'm stuck here."

"It's only for another 2 months and then you'll be off on leave. Anyway, it's more time for you to think about baby names."

Tony groaned. He and Gibbs had been arguing, good naturedly, about baby names for the last few months. No matter what name one came up with, the other shot it down. At this rate, their child was going to be known as Baby X for the rest of its life.

"I still don't see what's wrong with some of my suggestions?"

"I'm not naming any son of mine after Keyser Soze," Gibbs said as he straightened up. Tony had been steadily working his way through his DVD collection in an attempt to come up with some name inspiration.

"Yeah, well I'm not calling any daughter of mine "Floella"," Tony countered.

"Floella was my grandmother's name," Gibbs protested.

"Exactly, Gibbs, your grandmother. We're in 2011 here, not 1911!"

"Point taken,"

"I'll lay off the film references if you promise to at least think of some more modern names," Tony offered.

"Okay," Gibbs agreed, casting a quick glance around the office before placing a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. The younger man leaned forward to deepen the kiss but the phone rang, breaking the two of them apart. Their relationship wasn't a secret by any means but they had both agreed it was inappropriate to get intimate in any way in the office.

"Duty calls," Gibbs sighed, heading over to answer the phone, ignoring Tony's mutterings of "Yeah, duty for some people."

As Gibbs gathered the team together, Tony made a point of shuffling his paperwork on his desk. "You guys go enjoy yourself, I'll just get back to alphabetising my reports. Can't think of a better way to spend my afternoon."

The elevator doors closed behind the trio of agents and Tony exhaled loudly, looking around the empty squad room.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, bug," he said, running his fingers over his belly. "Your daddy is gong to make this up to me though, big time."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tony, where are you?"

"Up here,"

Gibbs headed up the stairs towards the disembodied voice. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom for a moment, savouring the scene before him. Tony lay in the tub with his back to him, his hair damp and spiky. There were a few bubbles still floating on the water but most had disappeared and Gibbs could appreciate the naked form of his lover. Gibbs loved Tony's strong shoulders, still toned from Tony's footballing days. His gaze moved further down, across Tony's firm chest and down to his stomach where his hand rested, splayed across their baby.

Sensing he was being watched, Tony turned awkwardly in the water.

"Hey, J."

"Hey, yourself," Gibbs replied, walking into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the tub. "When did you get home?"

"Hours ago. Wasn't really much point in waiting for you there once I knew you were going to be out 'til late,"

Gibbs reached out and grabbed his partner's hand. "Just how long have you been in the tub?" he asked, running a finger over Tony's pruney fingers.

"A while," Tony admitted. "I should have got out ages ago but this is so cool. Watch."

"Watch what? I can't see anything." Gibbs said, his eyes trained on the water.

"Just be patient and...there, did you see?"

Gibbs lips widened into a smile as he watched a tiny arm or foot thrust against Tony's stomach, causing the water in the bath to slosh back and forth.

"That's some kick junior has," Gibbs said, placing his hand where the kick had come from.

"I know. It feels so weird and yet I can't get enough of it."

"I'll remind you of that when the baby is dancing on your bladder in a few weeks!" Gibbs laughed.

"True." The couple sat in silence for a few moments, watching as their baby made itself known. Eventually, Gibbs noticed Tony's bottom lips shivering and he decided they'd had enough for one night.

"Ok, let's get you out and dried," Gibbs said, holding his hands out for Tony to grab onto. He helped the younger man out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around him, holding him close while patting him dry. Tony lay his head against his shoulder and Gibbs inhaled deeply, loving he fact that he could still recognise Tony's smell even through the fragrance of the shampoo.

"I'll be back in a minute," Gibbs said, letting go and heading to the bedroom to grab a pair of sweats for Tony. When he re-entered the bathroom, he saw Tony scratching his swollen belly. "Don't scratch," he scolded.

"But it's so itchy," Tony whined, moving his hand over his belly. "I'm not sure how I'll last another 2 months. My skin will pop!"

"I'm sure it won't" Gibbs laughed. "How about you go lie down on the bed and I get some cocoa butter to rub onto your belly, make the itchiness go away?"

"Sounds like heaven," Tony said, walking naked from the bathroom into the bedroom. He propped himself up on some pillows and Gibbs swallowed hard at how completely wanton he looked lying there.

Taking the cocoa butter from the top of the chest of drawers, he opened the lid and scooped some up into his hand. He crawled up onto the bed and lay beside Tony. Placing his hand on his lover's stomach, he massaged in gently circles, smiling softly at Tony's happy moans as the cooling cream soothed the tightness on his belly.

"Mmmmmm s'good," Tony sighed, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of his partners hand on his stomach.

"So I see," Gibbs continued his ministrations, his eyes now on Tony's hardened cock.

Tony opened one eye and surveyed Gibbs. "You have way too many clothes on," he said, closing his eye.

Gibbs chuckled but removed his hand and shimmied out of his pants and boxers in one move. He sat up and took off his shirt before lying down again and continuing his massage of Tony's belly. He moved his hand in wider circles, until Tony's belly was glistening with cocoa butter. Moving his hand further up, Gibbs tweaked Tony's right nipple, watching as Tony bit down gently on his lip as he savoured the ecstasy of Gibbs' handiwork.

Gibbs felt himself harden and leaned down to kiss Tony, allowing his tongue to explore his warmth as his hand continued its exploration of Tony's body.

He pulled away from Tony and reached for the cocoa butter again, taking more into his hand. He massaged his hand over Tony's protruding abdomen, this time moving his hand lower towards his lover's already glistening cock. Taking a few moments to run his hand the length of Tony's hardness, he dipped his slick middle finger into Tony's ass, enjoying the sensation of Tony's muscles contracting around him. He prepared Tony over the next couple of minutes, slowly inserting two then three fingers knuckle deep into his lover.

When he was sure Tony was ready, he helped him up off the bed. With Tony on his knees before him, Gibbs used a little more cocoa butter to slick himself before helping lower Tony down onto him. Usually Tony would happily try any position but in the last few weeks he found it more comfortable to ride Gibbs and the older man made no complaint.

He watched as Tony eased onto his cock, sheer pleasure etched on his face as Gibbs became buried in his ass. They stilled for what seemed to Gibbs an eternity as they each adjusted to the intense sensation. Eventually, Tony rocked back and forth gently. He guided Gibbs hands onto his hips, needing the help of the older man in order to move comfortably. Gibbs pressed gently into Tony's hips, his thumbs caressing Tony's bump as they moved together.

Tony reached down between them and took himself in his hand, stroking himself to the same rhythm as their bodies. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the start of his orgasm build, the warmth spreading up his legs into his stomach.

Gibbs watched as Tony increased the speed on his cock and he copied him as he doubled the speed with which Tony was riding him. His lovers cheeks were growing flushed and Gibbs knew it wouldn't be long, his own orgasm threatening to overpower him at any moment.

As he exploded deep inside Tony, his lover groaned loudly, cumming over the older man's chest and stomach.

Gibbs continued to raise and lower Tony onto his slowly softening cock, watching with delight as Tony bucked gently on top of him. As their orgasms faded, Tony smiled down at Gibbs through hooded eyes.

"That was...amazing," he breathed heavily, grinning widely.

Gibbs nodded and moved to extract himself from Tony but the younger man stopped him.

"Not yet. I want to feel this close for a while longer,"

Gibbs nodded again and gently rolled them onto their sides, Tony's legs wrapped around him as they lay together.

"So," Tony began after they had lay in silence for a while. "I'm just thinking. I'm going to have a lot more energy if I'm not out in the field. Think you'll be able to make this performance a regular thing, old man?"

Gibbs gently slapped him on the back of the head. "Less of the "old man"," he said. "And," he continued as Tony felt him stir inside him again, "I'm ready to go again any time you are,"

Tony grinned. Maybe the next few months of desk duty wouldn't be so bad afterall.

**So, who wants more?**

**Also, girl or boy? And any name suggestions? All welcome.**


	5. So good for him

**Well, it's been a while - I'm sorry. Life has really been a bitch recently. **

**This is just a quick chapter to see if people are still interested in it continuing. I hope so.**

**Enjoy.**

"How about this one?"

"Too orange-y."

"What about this one?"

"Too banana-y."

"And this one? No, wait, don't tell me. 'Too strawberry-y?"

Gibbs glared across at his partner who was grinning as he held up the tiny onesie.

"Actually," the older man said, walking across the store to stand in front of Tony, "I would have said 'raspberry-y' but yeah, it's just too..too."

"Too...too?"

"Yeah, when did baby clothes get to be so goddamn bright? I mean, it is a baby we're having, right? Not a clown?"

"What would you rather do, J? Dress him or her in a burlap sack?"

"Well, that's the point, Tony. We don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet..."

"Only because you pulled rank and said no when the OB asked us," Tony muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, J. Nothing. You were saying..."

"We don't know the sex of our baby so why would we spend money on clothes that we might not even use? We're hardly going to dress a little boy in a pink outfit." Gibbs said, pointing at the little piece of material Tony still held in his hands.

"And why not? I mean, we don't exactly conform to gender stereotypes, do we? After all, I'm about to become a mom." Tony replied, indicating the bump that filled the space between the two men.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Look, let's just buy some white or cream onesies and head home. I'm really tired of shopping." Tony sighed, placing the outfit back on the shelf.

"Tired of shopping? Are you okay?" Gibbs' tone was teasing Tony could see the genuine concern in the blue eyes that were giving him the once-over.

"Relax, Gibbs," Tony said, putting a reassuring hand on his lover's arm. "It's just not so much fun when your feet ache and you have to keep making bathroom breaks."

"Seven trips to the restroom in two hours is quite a lot," Gibbs agreed.

"Well, blame your offspring. The little gibblet has taken up permanent residence on my bladder."

"Gibblet?"

"Yeah, apparently it's what Abby has been calling the baby. Do you know she's actually used that computer software of hers to create an image of what the baby will look like?"

"And...?"

"And, we make pretty cute babies," Tony grinned.

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed Tony's smiling lips, running the palm of his hand over Tony's belly.

"With you in the equation I never had any worries."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby didn't even bother to look up as the elevator doors opened and a figure walked out and into her lab.

"Hey, Tony," the raven-haired scientist called over her shoulder, "I restocked my candy drawer over the weekend so help yourself."

"You're a star, Abs," Tony said, blowing her a kiss as he made a bee-line for the candy. Gibbs had restricted his sugar intake, but his cravings took precedence over obeying his boss/lover. So now, while Gibbs and the team were out in the field, Tony would take refuge in Abby's lab, where the goth happily plied him with chocolate.

"So how was your weekend?" Abby asked, her fingers deftly flying over the keyboard as she input data into the computer.

"Sssgdd, hnks. Mppsh hennt smpphing."

"Spray again?" Abby said, laughing at the sight before her. Tony had an open candy bar in each hand, and was hungrily eating from both of them. He stopped when he saw Abby staring at him and chewed quickly to empty his mouth.

"Sorry, Abs," Tony said, his cheeks flushing in embarrasment. "Gibbs was watching me like a hawk over the weekend. He even found my secret stash of Milk Duds and hid them in the basement where I can't get them."

"Why don't you just go down and get them?"

"He's banned me from going down the stairs. He says it's too dangerous." Tony scoffed and then nodded his head. "He's right though. My bump is so big now, I can't see my feet so negotiating the stairs to the basement would be a little tricky."

Abby looked at the formerly superfit agent with the protruding stomach - he was most definitely heavily pregnant.

"He's only looking out for your best interests. And the gibblet's." Abby said sympathetically.

"I know. I'm not complaining really. And he was really sweet at the weekend. That's what I was trying to say, we went shopping for baby clothes and after I got tired, he took me home and made me dinner. He even massaged my feet as we watched TV. Well, as I fell asleep in front of the TV, I should say."

"You're so good for Gibbs." Abbey smiled.

"He massaged my feet, Abs, not the other way around." Tony said in between mouthfuls of chocolate.

"That's not what I mean. The gibblet...you...your relationship. I've never seen the bossman so happy. You're good for him."

"Yeah, well, he's pretty good for me too," Tony admitted, wincing slightly. He moved his hand to the top of his swollen belly and rubbed it gently. Abby watched with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's probably just indigestion," Tony said, trying to push the pain away with his hand. "I practically inhaled that last candy bar."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Don't worry, Abs," he said, crossing the room and planting a kiss on her cheek. "It's nothing. I'm going to head back to the squad room before the others get back. Can't have Gibbs knowing about our little secret, can we?"

He winked and walked out the door towards the elevator.

He'd only just left the room when Abby heard him gasp in pain. Running out of the lab, she saw Tony doubled over, clutching his abdomen.

"Help!" Abby shouted, as she ran towards him. The fear in Tony's eyes as they met hers, made her feel sick. "Somebody, please, help us!"

**Do you want it to continue? If so, let me know.**


	6. Revised note from author

**Hi!**

**First of all, _THANK YOU_ so much for the fantastic response to the last chapter. I'm delighted that people are still interested, and, more importantly, enjoying this story.**

**_GOOD NEWS_ – the next chapter is being written at the moment and will be posted on …. _SUNDAY._**

**In the meantime, if you want to see how Gibbs and Tony cope with not one but _TWO_ babies, head on over to the Snapshots series (copy and paste this link [with the fanfiction . net before the first / ] /s/3146746/1/Snapshots_Coming_Home ) and read about their adventures as their twins grow. This is also a work-in-progress, and I would love to know what people think of it.**

**Until Sunday...**

**Em x**


	7. Everything

**Thank you so much for the wonderful response to my previous chapter, and to my Snapshots series. I really appreciate all the feedback and it's so nice to hear from people.**

**True to my word, it's Sunday and this is the next chapter. It's another short one but I just wanted to post it.**

**Enjoy x**

"Where is he?"

"Sir, if you could just wait a moment we..."

"WHERE. IS. HE?"

"Room 354." The young nurse stepped back and pointed along the hall, unnerved by the grey-haired man shouting at her. He quickly pushed past her and jogged down the corridor.

Gibbs stopped outside the room and took a deep breath. He'd already lost two loves in his life, he wasn't sure he could handle losing everything again. Abby had called him from the ambulance as it whisked Tony and their unborn baby to the hospital. All she had said was that Tony was in agony and that he should meet them at the hospital.

It was too early for Tony to go into labour. He was only 31 weeks. Their baby was still developing and if he or she was brought into the world this soon, they would have quite the fight on their hands. All of them. Gibbs knew he had to be strong. Not just for Tony, but for the rest of the team, too. If the baby was sick, or worse, if the baby hadn't made it, he knew he would have to be the glue that kept everyone together. They all looked to him in a crisis – he just wasn't sure how he would cope this time.

He pushed open the door, his eyes fixed on the sleeping Tony. The younger man's face was ashen, and his eyes were puffy, as if he had been crying. Tony was curled on his side and Gibbs fought back a tear himself as he saw just how fragile his lover looked.

"Stop staring at me." Tony's voice travelled from the bed, his eyes cracking open to look at his partner.

"Hey, Tony," Gibbs walked over slowly to the bed and then stopped a few feet away, unsure of what to say to the man he loved.

"Are you crying?" Tony asked, never having seen Gibbs so visibly moved before. "Don't cry. I'm fine. We're fine." Tony turned a little in the bed and Gibbs could plainly see the bump beneath the covers that represented their baby.

"I thought you were...I thought there was..."

"...something wrong with the baby?" Tony finished for him. "I thought I was having a miscarriage." he admitted, "or, at least going into early labour. The pain was so intense. When I got here, they examined me straight away. It turns out the baby is pushing against my ribs – as it gets bigger, it's finding it difficult to spread out. Apparently it's quite normal in male pregnancies. Our bodies aren't really equipped to carry full term babies."

"So, what's going to happen?" Gibbs asked, finally closing the distance between them and taking Tony's hand in his, placing his other hand on the swell of their baby.

"They're going to keep me here, on bed rest, for the next few weeks. They want to see if the baby moves into a more comfortable position. They're going to see if I can hold out to 34 weeks and then they're going to induce me. They don't think I can go much longer than that."

"And what about the pain? Can they give you anything for that?"

"Just good old Tylenol. It's taking the edge off at least." Tony managed a small smile.

"For three weeks?"

"What's a little pain when it means we get to give our baby a little more time in the womb to grow. It'll all be worth it when our little one is placed on my chest."

Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony firmly on the lips before resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Tony asked.

Gibbs pulled back, his hand still on Tony's stomach, his other hand caressing Tony's tired face.

"For everything." Gibbs said. "Thank you for giving me everything."

**How will Tony cope on bed rest? How will Gibbs keep him entertained? The doctors never said anything about abstaining from "playtime" - do you think the boys should have a little fun in the hospital?**


	8. Complete

**Okay, so it's been a while again and I apologise. Hopefully people are still reading and enjoying. Thank you so much for the feedback for the last few chapters, it's so great to hear from people. This is just a short chapter but I hope you like it.**

Gibbs sat for over an hour watching Tony sleep, his partner's hand resting possessively on his swollen belly, rising and falling with each breath. It had been a scare for all of them but hopefully, now that Tony was safely ensconced in the hospital, the rest of the pregnancy would run smoothly.

The older man ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. He still found it hard to believe how lucky he was to be part of a family again. He had been so sure, after Shannon and Kelly, that he would never feel complete again, but when Tony arrived in his life he had known that it was possible to have two loves in one lifetime.

Tony had forced Gibbs out of his self-imposed social exile and Gibbs found he looked forward to each day and rarely sought solace in the dark basement any more. Instead, he spend his evenings with his arms around his lover, sated and happy. It was the way things were meant to be.

Gibbs head turned sharply to the left as one of the machines hooked up to Tony started to beep. He jumped out of his seat and almost collided with a nurse who rushed into the room to investigate.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? Is it the baby?" Gibbs threw questions at the nurse as she calmly examined Tony.

"Relax, Mr Gibbs," she said, "the machine is just letting us know that one of the wires has come loose. I've fixed it now." Noting the panic on Gibbs' face she reached out and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Go home and get some sleep. You won't be much use to Tony if you're exhausted."

Gibbs looked at Tony who was still sleeping, oblivious to the commotion around him.

"I guess I could go for a few hours but you call me if anything – and I mean ANYTHING – changes." Gibbs fixed her with one of his famous stares and the nurse wondered how anyone could argue with those beautiful blue eyes.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When Gibbs returned later that morning, Tony was awake and devouring breakfast.

"I don't know why people complain about hospital food, this is pretty good," Tony speared the rubbery omelette with a plastic fork.

"Well, you've always had the constitution of an ox," Gibbs laughed, leaning in to kiss Tony on the cheek.

"True. Hey, I've got some good news," Tony said between mouthfuls.

"You're getting home?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"No such luck," Tony grumbled, "In fact, they've told me I'm on complete bed rest. I can't even have a shower."

"That doesn't sound like good news."

"It is when you hear that I convinced them to let you give me my bed bath." Tony's eyes sparkled. "You rubbing me all over with soapy bubbles..."

"Sounds messy," Gibbs grinned.

"Oh it could be, if you do it right," Tony winked.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to get you overly excited. You are in hospital after all."

"Exactly. If I can't do anything else, at least I can have a little fun." Tony pouted, "C'mon, Gibbs, I'm feeling dirty."

"Oh yeah," Gibbs raised his eyebrow, "How dirty?"

"Very, very dirty."

**Sooooo, I'm thinking the next chapter should begin _"After Gibbs had bathed Tony__..."_** **What do you think? (Evil laugh!)**


	9. Bed bath and beyond

**So, once again, it's been a while. I apologise. I couldn't figure out how to write this without it becoming something totally ridiculous. Hopefully, I've managed to achieve that (although my sex scene skills aren't all that great so apologies if this doesn't meet expectations)**

"Is that too cold?"

"No, it's hot."

"Too hot?"

"Very hot."

"Oh...let me go put some cool water in it and then..."

"J...I think we have crossed wires. I meant that what you were doing with the washcloth was hot."

"Oh...so the water's not too hot then?"

"J, this is all a little too clinical. I thought we were going to have a little fun."

"I know, it's just, I feel a little weird, knowing that there's a whole group of medical personnel on the other side of the door."

"On the other side of the _locked_ door. Babe, if you don't want to do this, then it's ok. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Looks like you're the one who's uncomfortable."

Tony followed his lover's gaze, which was focused on the younger man's hard-on, and grinned.

"Well, since I can't actually see past my gigantic stomach, I'll assume you're talking about my mightily impressive manhood."

"I see your ego's inflated, as well as your belly and your cock." Jethro laughed. Reaching into the basin of soapy water, he lifted out the previously discarded washcloth and wrung out the excess moisture. He leaned forward, placing the cloth onto Tony's chest, massaging his partner with small circular motions. Moving lower, he gently washed the swollen belly that cradled his unborn child. He bent down to kiss the tight skin of the bump, not caring that when he pulled away he had a soapy moustache.

He repeated the whole process a few times before rinsing off the lather he had created.

Tony had been relatively quiet during his partner's loving ministrations, with only the occasional soft gasp escaping as the material brushed over his sensitive nipples, eliciting a small chuckle from Jethro.

Gibbs placed the cloth back in the basin and moved it onto the floor.

"Hey, I thought I was getting an all over body bath?" Tony frowned.

"Oh, you are. I just want to wash you differently now." Gibbs moved back slightly on the bed so that when he leaned over, his lips were hovering above Tony's hardened cock, already glistening with precum. He slipped his tongue out to capture the salty liquid, running his palms up and over Tony's belly. Tony grabbed one of the wandering hands, placing two of Gibbs' fingers in his mouth as his partner slowly swallowed his length.

Gibbs growled in the back of his throat at the sensation of Tony's warm mouth around his fingers, the sound sending tremors down Tony's cock.

The two men moved together, Gibbs's head bobbing up and down as he lapped at his partner's throbbing cock, while Tony sucked hungrily on Gibbs' fingers. Gibbs' other hand moved freely over Tony's body, occasionally tweaking Tony's nipple, causing his own cock to jerk against the tight confines of his pants.

He could feel Tony getting closer, recognising the change in his partner's breathing and the tightening of the cock in his mouth. He replaced his mouth with his free hand, looking up at Tony, who was still lavishing attention on Gibbs' fingers, his eyes closed as his body surrendered to heightened sensations coursing through him.

"Cum for me, Tony." Gibbs whispered, his own voice filled with lust. He returned his mouth to Tony and increased the speed and pressure. Tony's hips bucked as his release came and he cried out Jethro's name, dropping the older man's fingers from his mouth. Not that it mattered to Gibbs. The sound of Tony coming, combined with the taste of his lover that filled his mouth, led him to his own release.

Gibbs swallowed everything Tony had to give him and licked him clean before gently releasing him. Tony was lying back, eyes closed and panting heavily, his protruding belly heaving with every breath as he recovered from his orgasm.

"That was amazing, J" he said, opening his eyes. "Did you...oh, yeah, you did." Tony eyed the wet stain that had spread onto Gibbs' light pants.

"See what you do to me?" Gibbs laughed softly.

"Without even really touching you. I really am great in bed." Tony grinned.

"Like I said before, your ego is almost as swollen as your belly."

"But you love me."

"Yeah, for my sins, I love you."

"Take off your pants and hand me the wash cloth. I'm going to wash your sins away."

**Do people still want this to continue? If so, let me know.**


	10. Tears for the father

**A/N: Well, it's only been a full year since I last posted this. I've been reading some Mpreg but there really isn't a lot out there just now and it got me in the mood for continuing this story. I'm not sure anyone is still reading it, or even after reading this if they'll still be interested, but I have a few days off work and would be willing to write a few more chapters if anyone wanted it. Just let me know.**

**Em x**

Tony wriggled against the pillows, trying in vain to make himself comfortable. He'd only been on bed rest for a week, and he knew it was for the good of the baby, but he just couldn't find a comfortable position to lie in.

Cradling his belly, he slowly moved himself as far onto his side as his bump would allow. He sighed in relief, as the pressure lifted from the base of his back. He knew he couldn't lie like this for long, but he relished the short amount of relief he had gifted himself.

He looked at the clock on the unit at the side of his bed. It was already after 5pm and in the past week, Gibbs had always been in to visit long before now. Tony's mind started to go to a dark place, the place it always went to when his normally punctual lover deviated from his routine.

What if they'd been ambushed while out on a case? What if Gibbs had been shot and was currently lying in a hospital bed in this very hospital, or worse what if he was dead? What if...

Tony's train of thought was interrupted and he allowed himself a small smile as the door opened and Gibbs walked in.

"Thank God,he said, easing himself onto his back. 的 thought something terrible had happened because you were late. What kept you? Was Probie trying to explain his hacking process to you? Did Ziva get lost on the way back from a crime scene, because believe me, that woman's driving leaves a lot to..."

Tony drifted off as he took in the ashen look on Gibb's face as he stood in the doorway.

"J? What's wrong?"

"I got a phone call from Stillwater this afternoon."

"From your dad? Is everything okay at the store? Is he okay?"

"No. He's not. He's dead."

Tony felt the bile rise up in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"J, I don't know what to say. What happened?Tony proferred his hand to his partner.

Gibbs walked over to the bed where Tony lay, and laced their fingers together, taking comfort from Tony's tight squeeze.

"Apparently he was sweeping out front of the store and he took a massive heart attack. The paramedics couldn't do anything for him. I just...Gibbs voice broke and he dropped his head, not wanting Tony to see the tears pooling in his eyes. 的 just can't believe he's gone. I thought he was going to live forever. He though he was going to live forever, dammit."

Tony slowly turned onto his side, and moved himself backwards to the edge of the bed.

"C'mere,he said softly, patting the space in the bed.

Gibbs climbed up beside him, careful not to jostle his lover too much. He lay on his side, facing Tony, the tears betraying him as they fell gently down his cheeks and onto the pillow. Tony reached out and wiped his thumb across Gibbs' cheek, caressing the older man's face. He was moved by seeing Gibbs so emotional, and couldn't stop the tears from silently falling from his own eyes.

"Jackson was a man of his generation. There wasn't anybody who was going to tell him what to do and he died proving it. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He was still a hard worker. What other 86 year old do you know who got up at 5 am and put in a full days work? Not many. I know you had your problems, but you two made up for a lot of bad history in the past few years. He knows how much you loved him. Don't ever doubt that, J."

Gibbs smiled sadly.

"I just wish we hadn't wasted all those years not talking."

"Maybe you had to waste those years, to really appreciate each reasoned, and watched as Gibbs closed his eyes and nodded.

Gibbs sighed and opened his eyes, staring into his lover's eyes.

"I need to go to Stillwater, need to make arrangements for the...you know."

"I know. It's where you need to be."

"I just don't want to leave you on your own."

"I'm not on my own, babe. I'm in a hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Plus, Abby is a daily visitor...no matter how many times I tell her that once every few days would be enough."

Gibbs chuckled.

"She worries about you. We all do."

"Well, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You need to go to Stillwater and say goodbye to your dad. I'm just sorry I can't be there with you."

Gibbs reached out and placed his hand over Tony's swollen belly. He rubbed it gently for a few minutes, neither of the men saying anything.

"I wish he could have seen this little oneGibbs said finally, his words being rewarded with a tiny kick from within Tony's belly.

"Well, you'll just have to tell them all about their Grandpa Jackson and what a great man he was. They won't have to look far to get an insight into what he was like, you're just like your father, J."

"You know, a few years ago, I probably would have swatted you for a comment like that. Now, I take it as a huge compliment."

"It was meant as one. We're so lucky to have you in our lives, JTony said, placing his hand over Gibbs' and holding it still across his bump. 鄭nd I've got Jackson to thank for bringing you into this world."

Gibbs leaned forward and captured Tony's lips in a soft kiss, breaking apart after a few seconds but remaining close to him, noses touching.

"To Jackson,"

Tony smiled and nuzzled into his partner.

"To Jackson."

**If you want to see this continued, you know what to do.**


	11. Weird Things

**A/N: Firstly, I need to apologise for the formatting of the last post. There were sections missing, punctuation marks missing and Chinese characters left, right and centre. I'm blaming it on openoffice and have written this one on Word, hoping it makes a difference.**

**Secondly, I'm not overly keen on this chapter. It wrote itself, and sometimes that's a good thing and sometimes it's not. I'll let you decide.**

**Thirdly, since there's so little Mpreg around, I wondered if any writers out there were interested in an Mpreg challenge? It could have specific requirements or maybe you could just go with an idea you already have in your head. There are so many lovers of this genre and not enough stories to keep us all happy. I'd love to see some more, so let me know if anyone is keen.**

**Enjoy**

**Em x**

"So, how'd it go?"

"It was eye-opening," Gibbs replied softly

Tony held the telephone receiver closer to his ear as if it would make his lovers voice louder.

"What do you mean by 'eye-opening'?"

"There were so many people there to say goodbye to him. I mean, I'm not stupid, I know he's lived in the town his whole life, but it still shocked me to see how many people showed up."

"But that's good, isn't it? It shows how much your dad meant to everyone?"

"All those years we didn't talk, I don't know, I just thought he was this stubborn old man who was holed up in the tiny town I grew up in. I guess I never thought about him actually living, I mean really living there. Everyone I spoke to have some kind of story about how Jackson had touched their lives. It just made me sad to remember the years we missed out on."

"We talked about this, J. Your dad understood why you two went so long without talking, and that's why he appreciated it even more when you got back in touch with him. He loved coming out and spending time with us. He didn't hold a grudge against you. You should put the bad years behind you and just think about the time you got to spend together and the fact that you got to know each other again before it was too late."

Tony heard Gibbs' breathing hitch on the other end of the telephone and knew he was holding back tears.

"It's okay, to cry, J. You buried your father today, it's alright to be sad. You've buried too many people in your lifetime," Tony soothed and listened patiently to the silence on the other end of the line as Gibbs pulled himself together.

After a few minutes, Gibbs finally spoke up, his voice only betraying him a little.

"So, I'm going to spend the night here, try to sort out a few things and then drive back in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. You don't have to rush back if there's things your need to arrange."

"There's not really much to sort through just now. Dad's friend, Bill, said he would run the store for us until we can get a buyer for it and the house, so I thought I'd leave it a while, at least until junior makes an appearance. How are things with you two anyway?"

Tony smiled, loving the fact that he and their baby were never far from his partner's thoughts.

"We're good," he said, his hand splayed over his bump, massaging it gently. "Your child has been kicking up a storm today."

"My child?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, my child would never be so inconsiderate to cause their daddy so much discomfort, so yeah, your child." Tony grinned. "Oh yeah, something really weird happened today."

"Weird?" Tony could tell that Gibbs mind was already racing.

"Yeah, I woke up from my afternoon nap and the front of my shirt was wet. I buzzed for a nurse and it turns out my nipples were leaking! I guess, with all the other discomfort recently, I hadn't noticed that my chest was getting a bit bigger. It would seem that, not only am I able to give birth, I'm also able to feed the baby too. I probably should have read up a little more on the after-pregnancy sections of the books you got me, because believe me, I'm a little freaked out."

"So, the wetness was breast milk?" Gibbs asked, wishing he could have been there to see the look on Tony's face at the discovery.

"Not really. It's something called Colostrum. It comes in before the baby's born and it's filled with nutrients that the baby can have during its first few feeds."

"Well, that's really good. It means that our baby will be able to have the right start to their life. Aren't you happy?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I'm happy if it means good things for the baby. But, seriously Gibbs, are you telling me you're going to find me attractive now that I have breasts?"

Gibbs could imagine the pout on Tony's lips and couldn't help but grin.

"Tony I'd find you attractive if you had a third nipple and an eye in the middle of your forehead. And I'm sure they're not like breasts, just really really well defined pecs." Gibbs said, trying to put a positive spin on it for his lover. "You do know how much I love you for carrying our baby, don't you?"

"I know,"

"It's not easy for you, all these changes to your body, I realise that, but just think how worthwhile it's all going to be when you're holding our son or daughter in your arms."

"It's just a lot to take in." Tony sighed softly. "But I know that you're right. I can't wait for them to get here. I wish there were here already."

"Whoa, Mr Eager. Cross your legs, because I don't want our baby making an appearance until I'm by your side."

Tony laughed.

"Don't worry, J, I'll keep them cooking for a little while longer. But hurry home, okay, I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I'll see you tomorrow."

**Okay, so I know there are mixed views, even within the Mpreg world, about whether or not a man should breastfeed. I like the idea of Tony being able to have the bond with his baby that a normal "mother" would have, so that's the route I'm going down. **

**Let me know if you want to see more of pregnant Tony.**


	12. The Great Escape

**A/N:Thank you so much for all the reviews and PMs I've received for these updates. I really appreciate it and it's spurring me on to write more so keep 'em coming!**

**For all of you who are wondering if the guys are having twins, the answer is no. I refer to the baby as They or Them because Tony and Gibbs don't know the sex of the baby yet and I think it's nicer than calling the baby It. Still, I understand that it's a bit confusing. If you want to see Tony and Gibbs dealing with twin babies, my fic Snapshots: Coming Home deals with that, and their cute twins Jake and Oliver. Head over and read it, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Enjoy **

**Em x**

"I've come to help you break out of here," Gibbs announced, backing through the door, pulling a wheelchair behind him.

"Seriously?" Tony's face it up at the sight of his lover.

"Well, I've come to bust you out for an hour to sit in the gardens, so don't get too excited."

"Right now the ability to go to the toilet on my own would excite me, so fresh air might send me over the edge," Tony grinned, pushing back the covers and gently manoeuvring himself until he was sitting on the side of the bed. "How did you get them to agree to this?"

Gibbs knelt in front of Tony to help the other man put his sneakers on.

"I just told them that you were losing your bronzed God glow and that if you didn't get some sun on your face soon, you'd end up looking like Edward Cullen."

"Nice film reference, J, I've taught you well. Although, I would have gone with Count Orlok – it's more old school," Tony laughed, gratefully accepting Gibbs' help as he moved from the hospital bed to the wheelchair.

"You comfortable?" Gibbs asked, moving around Tony and readjusting the pillow behind the younger mans back.

"Stop fussing. Whoever would've thought that Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be a mother hen?"

Gibbs stopped in front of Tony and glared at him. Tony reached out and grabbed Gibbs by the collar, pulling him close until their lips were almost touching.

"But I love you for it," he whispered, kissing his partner gently before pushing him away. "Now, let's head 'em up and move 'em out!"

"Mmmm, can you smell that? No disinfectant. No stale food smells. Just honest to God fresh air." Tony tilted his head towards the sky, his eyes closed and a contented grin on his face. They were sitting in a secluded part of the hospitals landscaped gardens, overlooking a small sculpture garden. Gibbs had parked the wheelchair next to a bench and he and Tony were sitting side by side, Tony enjoying his temporary freedom and Gibbs enjoying watching his partner and the joy he was taking in such a small thing. It made Gibbs all the more grateful that Tony was carrying his child and was willing to give up the simple pleasures in life in order to keep their baby safe.

"So what I have I been missing back at the office?" Tony asked, turning to face Gibbs, his cheeks already showing a little colour from the sun.

"No work talk," Gibbs replied gruffly.

"Well, what are we going to talk about? I can tell you that after more than 3 weeks in here I have concluded that the grape jello is decidedly nicer than the orange or lime flavours," Tony joked.

"How about we talk about how in just over a week, you're going to be induced? What are you thinking about that?"

Tony grimaced. "To be honest, I'm trying not to think about it. As much as I can't wait to meet our little bug, the thought of squeezing a baby out of my...you know, scares me senseless."

"It's not too late to decide you'd rather have a c-section," Gibbs said, his expression serious as he took in the obvious look of fear on Tony's face. "No one would think any less of you if you did."

Tony placed both hands on his protruding belly and sighed.

"As scared as I am, I know it's the right decision. A c-section would mean weeks of recovery and I know I would regret it in the long run. Besides, it's the miracle of childbirth, right?" Tony forced a smile on his face.

Gibbs covered Tony's hands with his. "I support you, whatever you decide. You amaze me, Tony DiNozzo. Every day of this pregnancy, the way you've dealt with everything, you take my breath away."

Gibbs couldn't tell if it was the sun or his comment but Tony's cheeks were flushed as he looked at Gibbs.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For being here for me, for keeping me sane. For loving me and our baby."

"How could I not? You're the best thing to happen to me in years. And this little one," Gibbs caressed Tony's swollen belly lovingly, "they're going to make our lives complete."

"I love you, J," Tony said, leaning closer and capturing Gibbs lips for a soft kiss that lasted only a moment but said everything he needed it to say.

"I love you too, Tony. Now, I'm sorry to be a killjoy, but I'd better be getting you back to your room."

"Just five more minutes?" Tony pleaded. "It's so nice out here."

"Okay, five more minutes. When will I ever learn to say no to you?" Gibbs asked, draping an arm around his lover and holding him close.

"Well," Tony said, joining their hands over his bump, "I'd say our little bambino is proof that sometimes it's a good thing that you can't say no to me."

**Well, what did you think? I'm thinking that the baby might make an appearance in the next chapter...unless people would like one more chapter of pregnant Tony? I'm willing to go with what the majority would like. Let me know.**


End file.
